The Sexual Adventures of Amy Crystal
by funnybunny16
Summary: AMS Agent Amy Crystal embarks on some unexpected "adventures" with the bosses from House of the Dead 2. For hidden deep inside that sweet and gentle woman is a fiery and secret side. RATED "M" FOR WELL, OBVIOUSLY SEXUAL THEMES, BLOOD AND GORE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL PERVERSIONS AND BRIEF STRONG LANGUAGE!
1. Amy Begins a Quest

** Here it is! My first chapter to the story! This story stars AMS agent Amy Crystal, who will embark on many "adventures" with the monstrous bosses of House of the Dead 2. I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1: AMY BEGINS A QUEST**

Amy was with three other AMS agents; Harry, Gary, and James. They were driving throughout the streets of Venice, where hoards of zombies were filling the streets, but were still no match for the heavy caliber bullets of the pistols.

She was sitting next to Harry, whose dark glasses covered his beautiful eyes and making him look more mysterious. She was about to wrap her arms around Harry and kiss him, until the car finally jerked to a stop.

"What!?" James cried. "Oh no! The car is stalled!""

All the Agents hopped out and checked the engine, which was turning black and pouring with smoke. James gave a gigantic sigh and said "Ugh, we'll just have to make use without it I guess."

The Agents all began running, still shooting the zombies, their green blood splattering against the walls of the old Venetian buildings before their bodies melted from their own acidic blood. Amy gave a sharp retch before continuing.

The Agents continued running until they came to a junction. They all had no idea which one to take.

"Well darn it…" sighed Gary. "Now which one do we take?"

Amy thought about it for a moment, then said "I'll take the left junction and you three men should take the right. Why don't we meet at the Sunset bridge?"

James nodded. "That's a good idea, Amy. But Harry should accompany you; a lady shouldn't be out on her own shooting zombies." Amy crossed her arms and said "I'll be alright! I'm a strong woman; let me prove to you guys that I can do this on my own."

The three men looked at each other before nodding.

"Please stay safe, Amy," Harry said. "You're a very strong, capable woman. I know you can do this, I know you'll make, I'll just be worrying about you."

"Please don't my love…" she said. She was engaged to Harry, and would marry him in months to come. He gently patted her arm and ran down the right side of the junction with Gary and James. Amy gave a grin, pulled her pistol up and said "Look out monsters, here comes the big, bad AMY CRYSTAL!" She cocked her gun and ran down the left junction.

A zombie wielding two axes began to approach her quickly. She gave a quick yelp of surprise and dodged his axe swing. She shot him in the head, where he gargled up green fluid and tumbled down onto the ground, melting in his acidic blood. Amy shuddered and continued running ahead.

She repeatedly kept shooting zombies, only dying from one bullet each. She was on a fiery roll, until she heard the loud scream of a woman.

Amy looked up, and saw a woman clinging for dear life onto a window sill. A zombie was in the room where the window was, getting ready to strike a blow on the girls head with an axe. Amy aimed her gun at the zombie and shot his head off. The zombie fell backwards and dropped the axes,

The girls grip slipped, and she fell down screaming, luckily onto a pile of trash that cushioned her fall. She got out of the dumpster, shook her head, and handed Amy a little white box. "Please take this…" the woman said before running down the alley. Amy opened the little white box and found some first-aid supplies: band-aids, isopropyl alcohol, cotton swabs, etc.

Amy tucked it into her large, inside coat pocket and whispered "Thank you…", and then continued her mission.

She shot down two other zombies before coming upon a bizarre sight, two cars were on fire! Amy ran up the stone stairs where the cars were and saw that, luckily, nobody was in them. She was about to go around before she heard a nasty cackle from above.

She looked up a bit and saw a weird goblin- like creature with bat wings and black tendrils at the top of its head…the same creature that had harassed them earlier! She looked up at him and gave him a malevolent look. He returned the expression.

"Hee-hee!" cackled the small creature. "Seems like my advice had no effect! Suffer, like G did!" The goblin creature flew back a few years and suddenly shouted "Go, Kuarl!"

'Kuarl…?' Amy thought to herself.

Suddenly, she saw a huge axe swing the flaming cars off to the side of the road. Amy gasped. A huge suit of armor, almost complete if it weren't missing a helmet, suddenly came into view. It was nicely polished and dangerous looking…and horribly frightening. It gave a bellowing roar.

Amy quickly pulled out her "mutant book list" and scanned through. She quickly found a little picture of the goblin creature and the suit of armor, and saw what they were called.

"Judgment…" she whispered to herself. She barely had time to put her book away when the suit of armor suddenly came lumbering over towards her.

Amy screamed…knowing that her pistol might not be able to take the giant suit of armor out with her pistol. She began to back away, but the armor just kept on getting closer, and the goblin began to laugh. She fell down on the ground, her hand starting to bleed. Amy was almost on the brink of death…when she then got a devious idea that just might work.

"WAIT!" she shouted. "WAIT! WAIT! I-umm…maybe I can strike some kind of deal with you?"

The small creature suddenly flashed a surprised look. It looked at Kuarl, who was just about ready to pick up his giant axe and strike the poor Agent with it.

"KUARL!" the creature cried. "Stop! Put the axe down for a moment!"

The suit of armor obeyed and slowly backed away from her. Amy stood up wiping the blood of on her red coat. "Before I propose it, may I ask you something? If the armors name is Kuarl…then what is YOUR name?"

"Zeal," the goblin creature spat out. "Now, what is the deal!?"

Amy looked down at herself, not quite sure how to put it.

"M-maybe if you don't kill me, l-like what Goldman wants you to do…could I offer something up?"

Zeal was both curious yet growing very impatient. "Yes…but what would that BE?"

Amy looked up at him, trying not to show any fear. "Name something!"

Zeal tapped his small chin with his pointy finger. He looked at Kate's magnificent body; her firm, voluptuous breasts were large and her nipples could almost be seen through her red coat. Her short brown hair that went a bit past her ears made her look like a diva, and her legs were silky-looking and soft. She looked just like a goddess.

Zeal almost felt an erection coming on when he suddenly stopped himself. "Oh…I think I have a deal for you!" he squeaked. "You've got a very nice body, you know that?"

Amy gulped. She knew which direction she was heading.

"Sex?" she inquired. "Is that what you want…sex?"

"Yes…" Zeal said in an aroused tone. "I would like that verrrry much."

Amy tried to show that she was fearing it, but on the inside, she was ecstatic. She was quite horny and hadn't had a good bang with Harry since zombies took over Venice, she was just as eager as Zeal was, frankly.

"Oh…" Amy said in a fake defeated tone. "As long as it doesn't cost me my life I guess…can we do it somewhere else? Doing it in the middle of zombie-infested streets doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

Zeal nodded and jabbed Kuarl in the rib armor. "Did ya' hear that buddy, we're gonna bang a CHICK!" Kuarl released his own inhuman moan of arousal, making Zeal start to show his arousal, himself. He made a motion with his hand for Amy to follow him, which she, surprisingly, obediently did. 'She's probably more stirred-up than I am,' Zeal thought to himself before they approached a shed at the end of a secluded alley.

Kuarl opened the door with his superior strength and let Zeal and Amy step inside, where Kuarl followed them in before shutting the shed door behind them.

"Oh, Kuarl's joining too?" Amy asked, confused. "Isn't he just a suit of armor?"

Zeal began to giggle, making Amy nervous. "He is, but he's also got the 'special appendage'…are you going to take your clothes off or not!?"

Amy gave a quick gasp before taking off her red jacket, brown shirt, knee-length skirt, socks, and shoes. When she was completely naked she stood in front of Zeal and Kuarl.

Zeal's mouth fell open. She was more beautiful than he thought she was! Her huge DD breasts were round, her dark nipples erect from arousal. She had a trimmed pussy, letting thin, brown hairs grow in and around her crotch, which were not noticeable from far away. She was so breathtaking that Zeal's erection flew up from the sight.

Amy got down on her hands and knees. Zeal gave an aroused gasp before coming up to her face, where his tiny dick brushed up against her thin, red lips. Amy swirled her tongue out and with a gentle stroke, licked the underside of his twig.

Zeal almost screamed upon feeling her moist, wet tongue on his dick. She gently moved her tongue away and wrapped her lips gently around it, taking it all in her mouth, which was pretty easy to do since his dick was only like an inch long.

His body was shaking a bit from the pleasures that coursed down his bony spine. By the gods he wished he had done this earlier, oh well, at least he was able to do it. He didn't know too many mutants who could get head or blown from a hot, still-alive goddess of a woman. He considered himself lucky, and moaned at the thought of how lucky he was…heck, he doubted even Goldman got any chicks.

He turned his head to wear Kuarl was standing and said "Join the fun, buddy. This feels sooo amazing!"

Amy suddenly got a worried look on her face and stopped sucking for a moment.

"Don't worry, he'll be gentle," said Zeal. "Now keep sucking!"

As Amy continued on Zeal's member, Kuarl approached behind her, placing his hands on her hips. He directed his metal member to her warm snatch before he thrust in faster than a bullet train.

Amy at first almost screamed at the force of the penetration, but after a while, it felt like a warm, metal vibrator. Kuarl was thrusting quickly, giving inhuman moans and still clutching his axe in his left hand, but away from Amy's body. He was glad he got to have sex with such a hottie. The moans that emitted from Amy's barely cock-filled mouth was music to both Zeal's and Kuarl's ears.

"Keep going, baby!" Zeal shouted. "I'm almost there!"

"UghRAAWWWRR!" Kuarl moaned.

"He's saying he's almost at the brink too, don't stop!"

Amy herself was almost on the brink as well, and she pushed herself father onto Kuarl's metal cock, making it even more pleasurable that it already had been. With one last thrust against Kuarl's dick, and one more quick pull on Zeal's penis with her lips, the three of them hit the brink.

They all screamed and howled in orgasm, Zeal released his white, cloying fluids in her mouth, Amy gulping them down as if they were some sweeties. His ejaculate tasted like hot, warm candy which burned her throat a bit, but felt wonderful and soothing. Her vaginal juices shot all over Kuarl's cock and his pubic plates, with Kuarl shooting his silver semen inside of her, making it run down her thighs and onto the floor.

Zeal pulled out of Amy's mouth and Kuarl out of her ass. Before Amy could say anything, she passed out of the wooden floorboards for exhaustion.

…

About an hour later, Amy woke up stark naked in the shed, wondering for a full moment what the heck she was doing naked in the shed, then she remembered she had banged a suit of armor and a weird goblin-like creature.

She stood up and wiped the excess semen off her thighs and got dressed again, making sure she had her loaded gun in her skirt pocket. She was about to leave the shed when she saw a note on the side of the door. Curious, she picked up the note, which read:

_Me and Kuarl are heading to Corsica for a week before settling down in Sardinia and settling down with our lives. Thank you for all that! __ Hope you make it to Goldman! –Zeal_

Amy gave a little smile and tucked the note in her breast pocket. She thrust open the shed door and headed out into rotting-smelling town for zombie hunting. She gave a grin and cocked her gun.

"I'm ready for what's next," she said in a confident voice, before running down the cobble street, lit by the setting sun, to hunt more zombies.

**This story is going the way I want it to so far! Hope you leave a comment and possibly fave? That would be great! Chapter 2 will be up momentarily. In the meantime, tah-tah for now! **


	2. In Cold Water

**Well, as I promised, here's the second chapter! I'm having fun writing these chapters! I'll be sad when the story ends, but maybe I'll do something like it again in the near future.**

** Anyway, don't worry about that, now. I'm only two chapters in! It should be getting better and better. Okay, enough with my blabbering, on with the story!**

**P.S: Thank you "****The95will" and "DeviRose" for the positive reviews! I love reviews and critiques!**

** Okay, I'll shut up now. On with the story…**

**CHAPTER 2: IN COLD WATER**

Amy was running as fast as her knee-length boots could take her. She looked up at the sky and saw that the beautiful-orange sunset sky had turned into a strange light-brown color, a bad sigh in itself. She gave a frustrated huff and continued down the cobblestone walkway, shooting the zombies as they crossed their paths. She was no longer afraid of them. They had proved that they were too stupid to do anything other than eating someone's brains out.

'I wonder if Harry, Gary, and James are waiting for me at the Sunset Bridge like they promised,' Amy thought to herself. 'I hope I'm not too late!'

The only injury Amy had gotten from the whole escapade so far was a scar on her left elbow, luckily she had some isopropyl alcohol and some band-aids from that handy first-aid kit she got from the lady she saved, and had soon gotten another one from a chunky bald guy and his wife.

Amy kept on running until she heard the scream of a young child beside her. She turned to the right, and down a huge alleyway she saw a little boy being chased by a pot-bellied zombie.

"Help me! Please help me!" the boy shouted. The zombie was just about to clobber the boy when Amy shot its hand right off, then its head soon followed. The corpse fell down with a humongous thud and deteriorated in its own blood.

The little boy got up from the ground and started jumping up and down in excitement. "Thank you very much, miss! My daddy's in there!" the little boy pointed to a villa in the alleyway.

"Don't worry, dear," said Amy. "I'll get him out."

Amy thrust open the door of the villa to be greeted by two skeletal zombies pursuing a man who had fallen to the ground, crying out for help.

'He must be the boy's father!' Amy exclaimed before shooting the two skeletal zombies in the ribs, the sound of their bones breaking by the impact of the bullets radiated throughout the room. They fell down to the ground.

The man got up from the ground and thanked her repeatedly. She pointed to where the boy was "You better get your boy in here and lock yourselves up." The man nodded and ran outside to fetch the boy. Amy turned to leave but suddenly saw something on the flickering television set. She turned around to see what it was.

An old, blue-and-white television set showed an odd creature that Amy could barely make out was standing on a bridge, surrounded by dead bodies. The video was being shot from a helicopter.

"We are flying right over the Sunset Bridge…" the teleprompter said. "Someone or something…has taken…the city…" that was all Amy could hear before the teleprompter's voice faded out.

"I need to hurry!" Amy exclaimed in a worried town. She kicked the side door open, loaded her silver pistol with some fresh new bullets and ran down the alley, running towards her terrifying destination.

. . .

Amy pelted the upcoming zombies with all the lead she had. The zombies seemed to be getting a bit tougher, something she noticed after she rescued the little boy.

'Maybe Goldman's doing this to slow me down!' Amy thought, a bit fearfully. 'I need to hurry! Something might have happened to the other agents!'

After twenty minutes of a grueling fight with hordes upon hordes of zombies, she finally made it out without a single scratch or bite mark on her body. She felt lucky today. She was about to sit down and try to unwind for a moment until she caught the sight of the Sunset Bridge, right ahead of her.

"I'll rest later…" Amy panted. "I…I need to get up there!"

She walked briskly up a flight of stairs and walked down the esplanade to where the gleaming white bridge. It seemed to cast a menacing shadow upon Amy, making her shiver in fear. When she got to the bridge itself, she looked around her.

"Hey, where are Harry, Gary, and James?" she asked herself. She prayed to God that they weren't killed. She looked around for them, yet there wasn't a single sight of any other AMS Agent around.

"They're strong guys," Amy said, confidently. "They're probably just not here yet."

She started walking across the bridge. She didn't see any signs of a creature nor the dead bodies that had been surrounding it. In fact, there was nobody around.

"Hmm…that's odd. Where's the creature or the bodies? D-Didn't I just see them on the television?"

She continued to walk slowly across the bridge, watching out for anything that could make a sudden attack. Suddenly, the near center of the bridge was blown up by a huge geyser-like pressure of water, knocking the cement into the water, and sinking into the dark depths.

Amy gave a horrifically loud scream of shock, but was in even more shock when she saw the creature jump quickly out of the water and onto the bridge.

Amy gave a gasp and opened up her mutant book list. She searched the creature quickly and found that it matched under the name "Hierophant", the weak point being in its chest. She tucked the book in her skirt pocket and observed the thing in front of her.

It resembled what could have been a merman. It was a fish-like humanoid that was very skinny, large hands and clawed feet, and an expanded ribcage that would open up to reveal its pulsating heart. In reality, it wasn't very tall, maybe about as tall as Amy, maybe a bit less, but it looked strong. In its left hand it carried a very long, green trident.

The creature started to approach her at a slow pace. Amy gave a quick gasp and shot the creature in its heart. She was definitely making it weaker, as it seemed to cower back a bit with each bullet shot.

She was doing a good job pulling lead into the creature until she heard an inhuman moan of pain behind her. Not thinking, she turned around. She didn't see any zombies, but she was hearing a strange sound. What in the world was it? Where were the sounds coming from? What was…?

Before she could continue to think, she felt cold, scaly arms wrap around her body. Amy swiveled her head back and around and gave a cry of fright. Her silver gun dropped from her hand and landed on the ground.

"No!" she cried out. "I need that!"

The Hierophant gave a dull snarl before shooting her what she thought to make out a nasty sharp-toothed grin. She gave a low gasp. He suddenly gave his mutant version of a laugh and pulled off her skirt and her panties, keeping her knee-high black boots on.

'Oh no…' Amy thought.

The Hierophant gave another inhuman laugh before walking slowly over to the edge of the bridge and jumping into the water with Amy in his arms. Amy was struggling to hold in her breathe. The water wasn't that cold, really, but it was still sending shivers up her slender spine.

'I-I'm going to drown!' she thought, panicky.

She soon felt as if her lungs were on fire, her heart pounding in her ears. She was about to let the water claim her soul until suddenly, the Hierophant brought her back up to the surface, making her cough up water and gasp. Thank god she lived…but then she remembered she still had a bizarre fish-man to deal with.

The Hierophant kept a strong grip of her ad he swam over to one of the tower foundations under the bridge, near one of the cement walls. Amy didn't try to struggle away. She knew that if she did, he would catch her and kill her anyway. However, he didn't seem like he was going to kill her. So what was he doing to her? Why did he take her skirt off?

Her question was suddenly answered when the Hierophant pushed her up against the cement wall underneath the bridge and pulled her legs up a bit and around his hips, herself staying afloat from the water current and his body.

It wasn't too long until she suddenly felt something cold but smooth start to rub up against her warm entrance. She gave a moan and realized that the Hierophant had aligned his organ up to hers, and was brushing it up against her in stimulation. He gave an aroused snarl and pushed himself up into her.

Amy gave a stifled gasp and let herself breathe normally. The Hierophant was now groaning in ecstasy and with the current, began to thrust himself into her with much speed. Amy's mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back a bit. This was much more easy and relaxing than having to get banged by a 300-pound suit of armor, and the water acted out as a lube that made this much less painful.

The Hierophant was sliding in and out of her as easy as pie, because of the water. He ripped open Amy's jacket and pulled up her shirt, where he began to fondle Amy's nipples. Amy almost screamed in ecstasy. Her nipples began to harden underneath the Hierophant's finger.

The Hierophant was curious by this strange act. What were these weird things on her chest? Why were they so big? What were the small dark things on them? And, by the gods, why were they softer than anything he had ever felt before? They felt wonderful under his touch, and he soon found himself stroking them in fascination. He gave a quick glance at Amy's face and saw that she was enjoying it.

This was all exciting both of them, and his dick got harder and her pussy got wetter and warmer. He gave a moan and thrust into her, all the way up to the base, making both of them shriek in pleasure and arousal. He continued stroking the white orbs until he was almost at his peak, in which he removed his hand.

Amy gave a moan of anger. Those were what were giving her most of the pleasure, but that thought went away until she felt the Hierophant's scaly cock in her love canal. She gave a scream and started bucking her hips, making the Hierophant thrust quicker into her.

Amy thought her orgasm would never come until then the Hierophant thrust his dick into her all the way up to the base, her vaginal walls squeezing around his organ. They both howled loudly. Amy felt her fluids leak out of herself and into the water, which she could see for a moment before it dissolved in. The Hierophant shot his cum into her, ejaculating so much that it ran down her thighs and into the water.

The Hierophants orgasm shook his whole body so much that when he pulled out of her, his body sank below in a catatonic state. Am just let herself bob there for a moment before climbing up a ladder on the wall onto the surface.

Good! There was nobody nearby! She ran back up to the bridge and put her undies on. She was about to put her skirt on when a thought crossed her mind.

"Oh! When the other agents see that my shoes and shirt are wet but not my skirt they'll get suspicious! I should get them wet first!"

She went back down to the bridge and dipped her skirt into the water for a second. She took it out and rung it out as best as she could before putting it on. She shuddering from the chill, but it would have to do for now. She was about to climb up the ladder until she saw the Hierophant's hand shoot out of the water. She gave a scream and ran up the ladder, the Hierophant following her in a hot pursuit.

She found her pistol still laying there on the bridge. She picked it up, and just in time before the Hierophant grabbed his trident and jumped a hundred feet in the air, getting ready to impale her on it.

She shot him in the chest and knocked him forward, toward the broken section of the bridge. He got up and ran toward her at a quick pace. She loaded her gun and fired all the lead she had into him, weakening him to his death.

His ribcage broke and he was dying swiftly. He felt himself tumble back and into the dark abyss of the water, his dead body floating back up only less than a minute later. She gave a haughty grin and turned to leave, just in time to see a pair of headlights heading her way.

She squinted and put her hand above her eyes to make out the shape. She was about to make out who the people were until she heard somebody in the car shout "Amy! Amy!"

It was Gary!

She ran up to the car, which stopped once she approached it. Driving it was Harry, with James sitting beside him and Gary in the back. Gary had a terrified look on his face.

"Amy!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the car. "Where were you!? We waited her for two hours but you didn't show up! We drove all over Venice looking for you! Where did you go? And…why are your clothes wet?"

Amy gave him a bemused look. "Sorry, Gary, but I pumping so much lead into so many zombies it would make anybody proud." She wasn't going to tell Gary and the other agents that she had, instead, got gang-banged by Team Judgment and passed out for an hour. "Before you continue your scolding's, I just killed the Hierophant. Now you guys don't have to worry."

Gary raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but was shocked to find out she was telling the truth when she showed the merman's corpse floating in the canal. James and Harry came out of the ar to look, too.

"You're on a roll today, Amy," Gary said, impressed. "So THAT'S why your clothes are wet. I was terrified this whole time that by now you would be dead!"

Amy grinned and put her gun in her skirt pocket. "Where did you guys get the car?"

"It was G's," said Gary. "But G was severely injured by Judgment, he's been flown over to a hospital out of Venice to be treated. He told us he could have his car."

"Well, lucky us!" She chirped. When she saw Gary's glare, she said "But I'm sorry about G, really! But c'mon we have to get a move on or zombies are going to come and eat us!"

She took her love Harry's hand and they walked to the car, Harry shooting Gary and Jame's confused looks, the two agents returning them back. Gary shook his head toward James.

"Woman…" he said. "They really are strange creatures."

**Yay! Chapter 2! It actually didn't turn out so bad, now did it? Leave a fave or a review, I love getting comments! Chapter 3 will be up momentarily. Until then, tah-tah!**


	3. Tower

**Guys, before you read the story, please read my following notes and apologies. It won't take very long at all.**

** First and foremost, I apologize for not introducing who Goldman is yet. He'll appear in the beginning of this chapter and will be mentioned by AMD Agent Harry a bit later on in this chapter. I forgot to put him in the beginning of the second chapter, as I had more of a focus on Amy instead of him. I truly apologize.**

** Second, I want to say that despite this being an "adult" fanfic, I want there to be a bit more substance than just throwing porn in at every second of this fanfic and calling it good. No, I want there to be a relationship and similarities between the things that are happening in my fanfic and what happened in the game itself. I'm mostly following the games plot, but also adding in a couple extra snippets…and sex. Yes, this is not porn (well, it kind of is), but I'm also making a story with it. So this isn't just straight up sex.**

** Whew, now that I got those details out of the way, on with the fic…**

** P.S: Thank you " " for the review! I highly appreciate it.**

** Okay, now, on with the story…**

Goldman stared out the glass window of his big and spectacularly-modern headquarters. His office itself was on the very top floor of the building, and overlooked the whole East side of Venice. This was where he spent most of his time, in his office wither staring out the window, or sitting at his desk, waiting with all the patience he had, either that or he would sketch out his mutants.

He gave a small, dream-like sigh before he turned on his laptop to look at the case files of a mutant he had finally resurrected to oversee the birth of HIS mutant… he dubbed his mutant "Emperor".

He was angered at humanity for destroying most of the planet. However, most of his hate came from the stories his Ashkenazi parents told him of the horrors they suffered from living in a camp in the Holocaust. Angered from what humanity did to his own ethnicity, he wanted revenge on them…for what they did! He wanted humanity dead...or at least returned to their "natural states".

He researched deep into his computer, looking under information under the bizarre-looking mutant that he resurrected dubbed "Type-0". He didn't, however, know what the Tarot Card name for it was. He did research under the 1998 Curien case, a case in which involved one of his best scientists, Dr. Roy Curien, building a mysterious and uncanny creature, dubbed "Type-0". The mutant, which was self-aware, destroyed him with pyrokinesis, killing Curien. The creature itself was destroyed by AMS Agent Thomas Rogan.

Goldman then gave an evil laugh. "Hah!" he said to himself. "Destroyed just like that! Heh…only to be resurrected again by me…I can't wait for those AMS Agents to reunite with him again." He put emphasis on the word "reunite".

After a lit bit more research under the secret files of the AMS Agency, he found out that the mutant DID have a Tarot Card name, much to his surprise.

"Hmm…so, his name is Magician…" Goldman said in a tone that was rather questioning. "Well, I guess he IS kind of like a Magician…but my god he doesn't even look like one. Heck, he looks more like Lucifer to be honest with you. Well, he used to, now Lucifer should bet some money on him."

Goldman laughed at his own joke before putting away his laptop and pulling out his cell phone. He had decided to try and kill off a couple of the Agents himself…or in the hands of another mutant he had. He pushed a button and began to leave a message for them.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Goldman said in a rhetorical sense. "It's me, Goldman…"

. . .

All the AMS Agents found themselves crammed into a tiny boat that fit only four people, luckily there was only four of them but it felt like it could only fit two.

Harry, the lucky bastard, was driving the boat and veering it away from the bridge, deep into an abandoned canal that was still full of water. Amy sat next to him in the front, while Gary and James found themselves pumping lead into all the upcoming zombies that were swimming toward them.

The water was a transparent but had turned a sickly emerald green color, most probable from all the zombie blood that was being spilled into it. Amy could hear James trying to choke back vomit as the stench filled the air.

Amy then heard her phone give off a couple beeps, signaling that somebody had left her a message. She picked up her cell phone and opened it. She was shocked to hear that the message was from Goldman himself, but she listened to every word the message had to say. When it finished, she slowly closed her phone and put it down, her face looking pale.

"Amy?" James asked. "Are you alright?"

Amy gave a short nod before responding. "The message was from Goldman himself."

"Goldman!?" all the agents exclaimed in shock.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "He wants us to meet him at the coliseum."

"The coliseum?" Harry asked in an extreme questioning tone. "It might be a trap, but let's keep going."

They were about to veer to the left when they heard a man cry "Help me! Somebody help me, please!"

Harry turned his face to the left to see a man in a boat, with a zombie also in it. The corpse was trying to grab the man's shoulders to take a bite out of him. The man cried out his pleas louder, making Amy punch Harry in the back.

"HARRY!" she cried out. "Wake out of your stupor and save him!"

Harry shook his head a couple of times from an odd daze before pointing his gun at the zombie's abdomen before shooting. The zombie fell back in pain, but was not yet dead. The man in the boat stopped his cowering and bent over to look at the now-again dead zombie.

"Move back, sir!" Amy shouted. "He's not dead yet, Harry will get him!"

Harry aimed his pistol at the zombie head before shooting it in the cranium, its blood shooting out in all directions before crashing down in the boat with a deafening thud, making the man's boat tilt upward a bit.

"Thank you for saving me!" the man cried out, ecstatically. The Agents could make out his thick, Italian accent.

Harry drove the agency boat toward the man's. "We're just doing our business."

The man was surprised to hear Harry's American voice. "Oh? You aren't Italian? Are you an American agency?"

"We are," Harry said. "But my fiancé…" Harry pointed back at Amy. "Is Italian."

The man nodded. "I thought I heard an Italian accent and…by the way, where are you guys heading to?"

"The coliseum," Gary stated.

The man suddenly showed a big grin on his face. "Oh! The perfect way to repay you guys! I know a shorter way you can take to the coliseum!"

"You do?" all the agents asked.

"Yes, I mean, I can show you the shortcut to it. Just follow me."

The man pulled the motor on his small boat and led them to a canal that their boat could barely pass through. It took Harry about six attempts to wedge to boat in before they could continue on their way. The man veered his boat to the right into a bigger canal with a big opening into a stone structure in the end. He veered his boat out of the water and onto the side of the canal.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh…this is the shortcut? Isn't this an old sewer?"

"It is, but it's a much shorter way to go."

All the agents nodded. "We'll take your word for it. Thank you very much."

Harry drove the boat into the sewer, which was dark and smelled like rotting fish. It was then he pulled the boat to a complete stop. He parked it right next to a cement walkway inside.

"Harry?" Amy questioned. "What are you doing?"

Harry then gave her a look that reminded her of a sad puppy. "Amy…this "meeting at the coliseum" sounds like one of Goldman's traps, but I could be wrong. I have a horrible feeling about it though…"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Than what-"

Harry interrupted her, knowing what she was about to ask. "I think you should go the longer way while we men go up to the coliseum.

Again, Amy was about to ask why, but Harry interrupted her.

"Just in case it IS a trap, Amy, at least YOU'LL still be up and going. He's most likely trying to kill us, so if we have an AMS Agent that's still alive and knows what's going on, then we'll have PARTIALLY foiled his plan."

Tears suddenly came to Amy's eyes. "No! Please let me go with you! If all of you die, then so shall I!"

"Amy!" Gary exclaimed. "Don't talk that way!"

"Amy…" Harry said coolly. "I could be wrong, but just in case it's true, don't come with us. We can't risk four deaths, we must complete our mission. We can't let everyone's death be in vain."

Amy wiped her eyes and started to quake a bit. "Y-you're right…I'm afraid, Harry…"

"So am I, Amy," said Harry. "But we must do this…"

Amy gave a nod, her eyes still watery. "Alright, then."

Harry nodded and started the motor of the boat.

"Please stay safe, Amy," he said before he took off, Gary and James with concerned looks on their faces. Amy watched the boat disappear at the end of the tunnel.

"You, too…" she said, melancholy.

She prayed to God that her friends wouldn't die.

. . .

She took a tunnel that turned to the right to give Harry, Gary, and James some extra time to make it to the coliseum. While walking down the tunnel, she wondered is Goldman knew she wasn't joining the other Agents. She somehow knew that he had planned for her to do this…but why? This thought perturbed her, as well as her stomach.

The old sewer tunnels stank like rot and mold. It, for an old sewer, didn't smell as bad as she thought they would be. The only thing she really hated about the tunnel she was strolling in itself was the green ichor oozing from between the cracks of the walls. She felt herself suppressing a gag reflex.

The only sounds emitted were the sounds of the echo of water dripping and her shoes as they hit the cement walkway. The water was stagnant, a big threat in itself, and gave a smell of dead fish. Amy emitted a small cry when the smell hit her, for it was an absolutely revolting smell.

She saw another tunnel on the other side of the stagnant sewer water that looked like it led away from the revolting water. Sick and tired of walking near it, she decided to go there.

She gave a sharp gasp as she put her boots in the water to cross over.

"Fuck…" she whispered. "Absolutely revolting and…fuck, my brand new boots."

She was happier than an angel when she finally got to the tunnel. She ran down, the sewer water smell soon disappearing. She was happy as could be, until she heard the sounds of zombie moans just straight ahead of her.

"Oh no…" she mumbled, before raising her voice and saying "They're down here, too?"

She ran ahead a bit before encountering a few zombies, which she killed right away. She turned to a tunnel that had sunlight poking through the holes. This is where she heard a man cry out "No! I don't want to die!"

Upon hearing his voice, she ran up the tunnel to see a man running from a zombie wielding a chainsaw. Amy leapt back and shot the zombie in its heart, making it cry out and howl before falling and cracking its head open on the pavement.

The man was shuddering.

"Wh-what are you doing down here?" Amy asked, stuttering.

The man, who had fallen on the ground, stood up and said in a scared voice "My friends went inside that old room over there, I told them not to go!"

"What are you…?" Amy began to question before she could hear a man shouting in pain and the sound of a monster screeching.

She ran to the tunnel and turned left, leaving the guy baffled at what he was hearing. Amy was about to turn again until she saw a man with a paunch stomach yelling "Help!" Before Amy could pull out her gun, the head of what looked like a combination of a giant serpent and a monster came out of the blue and snatched him up in its jaws. "No!" the man shouted.

The head disappeared around the corner, with Amy soon following it. She found herself in a large old room, and on the very right-hand side of it, was a strange, Hydra-like beast. It had five heads, four of which were brown, with the middle head larger, taller, and was a cerulean turquoise color. It was what looked like a five, large serpents, being controlled by the blue one.

One of the heads grasped the now-dead man in its jaws, his back broken. Upon seeing Amy approach, it threw the man's body into a dark pit and clashed its teeth together.

"What in the world is this thing?" Amy asked, and then she realized something. "Oh my god, I think this one's in the book!"

She pulled the book out of her breast pocket, searching for it. "C'mon, I know you're in here…somewhere…"

It didn't take her long to find the creature, dubbed with the Tarot Card name "Tower". She grinned and tucked the book away.

"Alright, Tower!" she exclaimed, haughtily. "Show me what you've got!"

She reloaded her silver pistol, and was almost bitten by one of the heads before she could finish reloading. She gave a grinning gasp of surprise and shot it. The head tilted back a bit, crying out in pain before flipping it forward again.

Before the one head could tilt itself back up, another serpent lurched back a bit, ready to strike her with a fireball building up in its throat. She only laughed and shot at it. It gave a sharp cry like the one before.

This continued on and on, with Amy realizing that the blue snake hadn't attacked her once. It, instead, looked at her with not a stare of hunger, but instead a stirred-up look.

Once all the bronze-colored serpents had been killed, the blue on gave a small cry before falling to the ground, with Amy thinking she had killed it. It only took a second to prove she was wrong when the rest of its body appeared from out of the ground, and moved very swiftly to the underground reservoir right next to the room she had been fighting in.

"Oh, no you don't!" she exclaimed... "I'll get you!"

She proceeded to follow it to the reservoir, in which it wasn't a very deep reservoir really, but that didn't stop the serpent. It was slithering around quickly, its teeth pointed out. Amy jumped into the water and proceeded after it.

The serpent slithered to her, getting closer and closer. Amy pointed her gun at it and shot. Unfortunately, it appeared to not hurt the serpent at all, as it continued towards her, suddenly picking her up holding her out of the water, showing its jaws to her.

Amy's heart skipped a beat. She was going to die. She knew it. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would be over in a second.

However, instead of feeling herself being eaten, she felt something warm touch her cheek. She opened her eyes, wondering if she had died yet. She then felt the warmth on her cheek again. She glanced to her cheek and saw that the snake wasn't eating her…but was licking her, with affection! It was giving off cute purrs of affection as it continued to lick her face.

Amy's fear suddenly vanished and she felt her whole body jiggle with laughter. The warm tongue tickled her cheek and neck, and was migrating down to her breastbone, underneath her jacket.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. That sudden act aroused her, and she felt her vagina moisten from arousal. The snake suddenly stopped licking her, a wonderful scent hitting its nostrils. It seemed to be emitting from her groin! He pointed her crotch toward his maw, sniffing around that area. Amy moaned, and hoped he would precede his ministrations.

He sniffed a bit more before putting his nuzzle on one side of her panties and pushing his tongue through them, his tongue touching her entrance.

Amy screamed in ecstasy. Her pussy got wetter, her liquids leaking onto the snakes tongue. His grip on her loosened a bit, letting her have a bit more freedom. She reached her right hand out and began stroking his head. He purred, loving the touch of her soft flesh upon his scaly skin. He buried his tongue deeper into her, making her almost scream out.

The licking from his warm tongue on her nether regions was too much for Amy to handle for too long, and she came almost instantly, her juices flowing onto his tongue, him gobbling it up like candy, which it also happened to taste like! She panted, her orgasm fluids completely gulped down by the serpent.

He set her down in the water, her flesh burning from the intense orgasm. She panted and looked up at him, giving him a nod of thanks.

She was about to leave until he put his tail in front of her, not letting her leave. She gulped in sudden fright. She was hoping that NOW she wasn't going to get eaten. She turned to him and looked at him.

"D-do you want something?" She asked.

The creature gave a hiss before laying himself flat down in the water, the water not quite going all the way to his belly. She walked up to the snake, still wondering what he wanted.

It was then she saw his abdomen start to tense, as if he was pushing something out. She gave a little gasp, but her gasp became bigger as she saw a dark blue appendage slowly come out of him. It was pretty slender, but jeez it was long! She watched in fascination as it slowly rose out of his slit, like a dolphin.

When it was fully out it must've measure about a foot-and a half. It was a large penis, and wondered if it would fit inside of her. The snake pulled his head out of the water to look at her face. He was expecting her reaction: Shock. She probably didn't even know he had a penis. If he could laugh, he would have laughed loud and clear in her face, but all that came out was a little whimper.

She looked at him. "You want me to ride that, don't you?"

Another whimper.

She gave a sigh. "Alright. At least you're not eating me."

She took off her jacket, shirt, and bra, showing her great big buoyant breasts to the snake, making him emit his version of a moan of arousal. She slipped her skirt and underwear off, showing him her pussy. Another moan of arousal emitted from him.

Then came the hard part, tying to mount him. She had to balance herself on either sides of his body to slip himself into her. She stepped on him, putting all her weight onto him, which didn't seem to cause him any pain at all. She proceeded from his tail to his erection, where she spread her legs evenly apart, one leg of each side of his dick.

She aligned his cock up to her pussy before sinking down on it in one big push down.

The snake cried out in arousal and her soaking snatch consumed his rock-hard cock. She smiled at him and bounced up and down on it like a child on a trampoline. The reservoir water went up to her knees, adding a somewhat cool affect to intercourse.

She gyrated on his dick, moving her hips forward and back on her clitoris, his penis moving inside of her with each hip thrust. He began to pant in an aroused state. This was making him go crazy! He kept going on the brink of orgasm with her going up and down on his penis but would then switch to hip gyrating. It was starting to frustrate him.

He was about to bite her when she suddenly lifted herself all the way off his dick before slamming herself onto him again. He gave a loud howl that echoed throughout most of the sewer. Now they were talking! He was loving every minute of this!

Amy kept riding him like this, his penis hitting her clitoris, making them moan.

They kept doing this til' almost orgasm. With one more bounce of his long penis, the snake howled in orgasm, shooting his semen to her at rocket speed. Amy's juices leaked out of her and dripped down the serpent's penis, combined with his green semen.

After of minute of trying to catch her breath, she slid herself off his dick and went to put her clothes on. He let his flaccid penis slide back into his slit and flipped himself back onto his belly. He watched her as she put her clothes on and put her valuables in her pocket.

"Whoo! That felt pretty good!" Amy said.

Tower (?) gave his version of a smile and pointed his tail to a tunnel that was shining with sunshine, telling her that she was near the surface.

"Oh? You know a shortcut to get out of the sewer?"

The snake nodded and slid down the tunnel, giving his own version of a beckon to follow him. She picked up her gun and followed him out the tunnel.

He slid down the stagnated water tunnel with her following close behind before he stopped and showed her a large vent she could crawl out of. Luckily, since she was skinny, she was thin enough to crawl through and get out. She gave him a pat on the head. "Thank you for 'that'…and thank you for showing me this shortcut, but I'm sorry to say that I can't take you with me. That would make everybody suspicious."

He nodded, giving a sad whimper. She sighed and petted him. "Yeah, I hope to see you again, soon, but don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Keep yourself hidden in these sewers from Goldman…or he'll kill both you and me."

He returned the answer by giving her a small lick on her face. She sighed happily and stroked his face, then opened up the rusty vent and crawled out, Tower's head supporting her foot ash she crawled out, onto the Venetian streets of chaos. She sighed. She wished she could just stay in the sewers away from all this, but she had people to save and friends to save.

She gave him a wave before putting the vent back and running down the streets, her boots and skirt wet with water…again!

'The agents are probably going to think I've been swimming this whole time! I've been wet most of the time! And…hey, speaking of Agents, I HAVE TO GET TO THEM!'

She ran down the street, knowing perfectly well where the coliseum was.

"Oh, Harry, my love…" she thought to myself. "Gary and James, please be safe. Please, please don't be dead!"

** Oooh, a cliff-hanger. Well, a cliff-hanger for those who haven't played or know House of the Dead. Yeah, this was a long chapter, but hopefully it was good! Chapter 4 will be up momentarily! Until then, tah-tah for now!**


	4. What's Wrong with this City?

**Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others. This one was difficult to write because of what happened in the video game, which was, actually, surprisingly difficult to take this plotline of the game and convert it into my story. You know…the scene with the coliseum? Yeah, that was hard to convert into my story, so that's why this chapter is so short. **

** However, I'll be making it up with the NEXT chapter…the one I think most people have been waiting for. If you're a House of the Dead fan and/ or nerd, you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. HINT: What "mutant" comes after Strength? If you're confused about what I'm talking about, well…let's just say you're in for a treat.**

** P.S: Thank you "llewelynnguyen" for the review! I originally said that I the third chapter, but for some reason your name didn't process correctly, so all that came up were the quotation marks I put around your name. I truly apologize. Oh, and thank you "Guest107" for the comment and "AmberSunny2012" for the message! I love getting reviews and fan messages!**

**Anyways, on with the story…**

** CHAPTER 4: WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS CITY?**

Amy had expected to come out of the sewer smelling like absolute crap, but surprisingly she didn't smell as bad as she thought she would, but she was still craving a shower.

Amy wondered if the other Agents were doing alright. I mean…all three of them were strong, and could probably take down anything by this point. But still…she wondered.

She walked down the empty street, with no zombies in sight whatsoever. Strange. There were usually hordes of them trying to take a bite into her or slice her with an axe or chainsaw. This made her feel very strange. She was startled out of this by her cell phone ringing, which was luckily, protected by her purse.

She flipped open her phone "Hello, this is Amy."

"Amy!"

She recognized the shout on the other line right away.

"Gary, what's wrong!?" she exclaimed, frightened even more.

There was a slight sound of a tussle before she got a response. "Amy, something terrible is happening! You must come down here to the coliseum and-AHHGGH!"

Then the sound of a phone disconnection was heard. Amy closed her phone, tears forming in her eyes. She mustn't let them die! They were her friends! She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something would get him. But…what HAD gotten them?

. . .

She took an interesting underground shortcut to the coliseum, which appeared to have very Old Italian art inside. Amy was fascinated by this stuff, but her friends lives were in danger! She couldn't put art ahead of her friends! She continued to run, her heart and lungs screaming for her to stop, but she wouldn't stop yet.

On the way, she came across an interesting horde of zombies, a kind she had never seen before. They had long, metal arms with sharp claws, metal boots, and wore iron masks. They ran toward her at a speed Amy had never witnessed before, yet she shot them all down.

By now, the zombies were starting to get overpowered; some had even knocked her down a few times and attempted to slash open her throat. She was lucky to have fast reflexes, or she would have died hours ago.

Beneath the coliseum, it smelled of must, rust, and Lead. It was most likely there were small deposits of lead beneath the coliseum, making the area unsafe. The smell of stagnant water combined with the scent of rotting flesh made the place stink like hell. Amy kept choking back moans of agony as she kicked her way through.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, trying not to fall on the ground from the stench hitting her nose. "I-I-It's terrible! Ugh…why, why is this happening to us?"

She had also gotten two bloody noses; she didn't know why. She was miserable at the moment. There was dry blood crusted above her top lip. She gave a sniffle and wiped the blood away, making her shiver and let out a sob as she tucked it into her coat pocket. Other than the bloody nose, she had no injuries, luckily. She didn't say this out loud, for with every turn she made, she kept having a bad feeling that something would jump out and kill her.

Which almost happened.

A large, green, zombified lizard of a bizarre sort suddenly swam through the water and jumped up in an attempt to bite her nose. Amy smashed it in the skull with all her might, killing it instantly. She fell backwards into the pool of water, which was turning a gray color.

Amy sloshed around and gasped for air when she crawled out, soaking wet. Her jacket and pants dried almost instantly, but her boots stayed wet the entire time.

After a grueling battle with a trio of masked zombies, Amy saw the coliseum up ahead. She jumped for joy and scampered down. She ran up the stone stairs, just in time to see a man in a mining outfit crying out for help.

Amy shot the zombie down before it could take a second step. The man leapt towards her in gratitude, but at the same time looked solemn. "What's wrong with this city?" he said, then gave her a pack of band-aids.

As Amy watched him run off, she thought to herself out loud.

"Yes…" she whispered to herself. "What **IS **wrong with this city? It used to be so fine and happy…now someone has…taken…the city…" She bit her lip to keep from sobbing. "I wasn't expecting to see children dying on the streets…men and women dead…the smell of blood in the air…mutants…zombies…blood…" She gave a choke. "Goldman, wherever you are, you will pay…you will pay for what you have done to this magnificent city…"

Before she could continue her thoughts, she heard a shout that was most familiar.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Amy jumped. Harry! Harry had just screamed. She ran up the marble stairs of the deteriorating coliseum and say a large screen had been placed on the top of it. She looked up at it, just in time for Goldman's face to appear.

He sat there, taciturn yet serene, staring at Amy through his dark glasses. Amy clenched her teeth together to keep herself from lunging at the screen and breaking the glass. Goldman saw her clench her teeth and emit a nasty chuckle.

"People of the AMS," he said coolly. "I am Goldman. I don't care whether you people try to get in my way or not. He emit another nasty chuckle. "In time, you'll find whose right…" He then looked to the left a bit. "This is my present from me to you." He gave a nasty smile. "Lady, look to your left."

Amy turned to the left, just in time to see a rusty metal cage rising out of the ground. Inside were Gary and Harry, Harry clutching his stomach in agony. Right next to them was a tall, muscular humanoid will grayish-yellow skin, wearing nothing but torn shorts. It wore a gray leather bag over its head, with two eye-holes for it to see through. It wielded a chainsaw, and was prancing around furiously.

"Gary! Harry!" She shouted in shock.

So many thoughts came to her head at once. She could vaguely hear Goldman say "Well friends…I look forward to meeting you people again." He gave another nasty laugh before the screen went black.

Tall, white walls suddenly came out of the ground, over nine feet tall and towering. They were trapping Amy in a labyrinth! She began to panic, and ran over toward the rusty cage.

"Amy! Save yourself now!" Harry cried. "Run! Run!"

"I won't leave you here!" she sobbed.

The creature screamed a terrifying shout. A chill ran up Amy's spine. She opened up her "mutant book" and scanned around for the creature. She flipped around, and finally found a creature that matched him.

"Strength!" she shouted, putting the book away. "You better not hurt my friends!"

The cage doors suddenly shot open, the creature running down the labyrinth furiously toward her. Amy gave a loud scream and ran to the left of the maze, Strength following close behind her in a mad pursuit.

"AAAAAMMMMMYYYY!" Gary cried, his voice slowly fading away the farther Amy got in the maze. Amy pounded lead after lead into him, with Strength staggering backwards a bit before shaking his head and running down another pathway in an attempt to sneak up on her and kill her.

Amy, however, was much too clever for his games. She only snickered and shot him some more times.

The creature gave a startled moan, which turned into a loud a frustrated moan. He ran toward her quickly, hoping to strike her before he got another blow to the head with a bullet…but of course, Amy was much too quick for him, and she shot another bucketload of bullets into him.

Now Strength was furious. Amy snickered. She thought that she was winning, driving the poor creature insane. Strength gave a loud growl and suddenly threw down his chainsaw in frustration, breaking the tool to pieces. Amy gave a short gasp, then she looked up at Strength.

He had his fists clenched. His toes curled up, and he was breathing in slow but long bursts. Amy stood there, not knowing what to do. She re-loaded her gun slowly and quietly. Strength gave a loud growl and ran toward her, his hands out, fingers curled into a strangulation position.

Amy screamed, and before she could run, was picked up by Strength's huge hands. She screamed loudly and started smacking him across the face. He only growled and started to shake her around a bit. After he shook her, Amy's head spun around in dizziness. After she recovered, she swore she could then see Strength smile underneath the leather mask.

She raised her eyebrow up in a bemused look, pondering what he was thinking. It was then he removed the hand that was supporting her knees, and suddenly, pulled down his shorts, his large cock bouncing up and down, stiff and erect.

Amy, being dizzy, didn't ponder what he was thinking until he had pulled her skirt and undies off. When she realized what was going on, she gave a yelp.

"No! No! Please don't…it's too big!"

Strength only gave an inhuman laugh and pushed her down onto the ground, getting on top of her and pinning her down. Amy was about to let out a scream, but Strength covered it up with his large hand, her screams now quiet and muffled. He positioned herself up to her, then thrust in as hard as he could.

However, instead of a muffled scream like he expected, he heard her moan out, begging him to thrust more. He was confused! She was supposed to be screaming in agony, pain, grief..instead she was just being a horny bitch and asking to feed her vagina with his cock…and it made him even more horny!

He kept her mouth covered with his hand and thrusted again, Amy this time trying not to scream out in pleasure. He was hitting her G-spot (_HOTD fans are gonna see the other side of this joke)_, and it made her feel amazing. He begged him to do it again, calling out his name, craving his rock-hard cock. By now he had lost control of himself and was thrusting into her like a mating rabbit.

Amy moaned and shifted around a bit, savoring his large penis. It felt amazing inside her vagina, rubbing it, massaging it. Strength felt himself about to blow his load, and Amy sensed herself about to have a mind-shattering orgasm. She tilted her head back a bit and let out a muffled moan, Strength moaning along with her.

He shook against her, his cum churning in his large balls, ready to be ejaculated into a hot agent. He gave one last thrust before he sent them both to the brink. He shot his cum into her, she could feel all the hot, sweet liquid inside of her, filling her womb up with seed. It leaked out of her pussy and ran down both their legs.

Strength began to pant, his orgasm was starting to put him to sleep…however, he had plans to now kill the Agent. Before he could rise up his fist to strike her, Amy lifter up her gun to his face and grinned.

"I don't think so…" she whispered, then pulled the trigger.

…

Amy put her underwear and skirt back on and ran toward the cage where Harry and Gary were sitting, she knelt down to Harry and sighed.

"Are you alright, Gary?" she asked, turning to the other AMS agent.

Gary nodded. "I'm fine…but Harry's hurt. Strength kicked him in the stomach."

Amy gasped ad lifted Harry's face up, and sure enough, saw dry blood on his bottom lip and chin. She gasped. "I am so sorry…" she whispered.

"Amy…" Harry moaned, clutching his stomach. "It's not your fault…I'll be fine, but…I must stay here…here, take these…" he fumbled around in his pocket, feeling around for the keys, and sure enough, pulled out a gold key. He tossed them to Amy, who caught them in one hand.

"It's the key to the car…parked on A0063…you must go and…defeat Goldman…"

Amy clenched her fist. "I'll find that menacing bastard!" She looked at Gary, who was trying to decide whether to accompany her or stay with Harry. Amy put her hand gently on Gar's arm and pushed him down softly. "Stay here with Harry and protect him, I'll find Goldman."

Gary thought deeply for a moment, then nodded and sat next to Harry, and gently patted his arm.

Amy leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I can do this dear…do not worry."

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Please…be careful."

Amy nodded and turned to leave toward the parking area. She turned and smiled at Harry and Gary, before she continued on her way.

She had a feeling that something nasty was up ahead…something near the Goldman building…but what? She didn't know, but she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hyperventilated a bit before she continued to run.

**Yeah, this was a short chapter. Sorry about that, but it'll be made up in the next chapter, which is going to be a good one. House of the Dead fans, stay tuned for THIS one! Anyways, please review, fave, and follow. Chapter Five will be up soon. Until then, tah-tah for now.**


	5. Meeting a Heavenly King

**Hellooooo there my good peoples! Yes…yes! This is the chapter that I was excited to write! And because of it, it has put me in a good mood. After two months of patiently writing the other chapters, I've finally been able to write this one (I'm looking forward to the upcoming ones, too), but this one is a good one. Don't miss it!**

**Sorry this chapter took me a while to get up, but it was very, very hard to write, especially because of the boss I had to incorporate from HOtD's Chapter 5…O-o.**

**Yeah…anyway, on with the fic! This is for the fans of probably one of the best bosses of all time…Magician! I CHANGED THE SCENERY A BIT IN THIS LEVEL. I CHANGED THE COLOR OF THE SKY. THAT'S IT. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOLER. So if this doesn't match what was in your memory of when you played the fifth level, you'll now know why.**

**CHAPTER 5: MEETING A HEAVENLY KING**

Amy found herself on the ground, throwing up bile. Her stomach was hurting, for she was more nervous than usual. Why? She didn't know. It was just that a feeling filled up through her body, and awful feeling that started in her head and ended down to her toes; and it made her feel very, very sick.

After she was finished releasing the contents in her stomach and throat, she slowly picked herself off the ground and began to breathe heavily. She couldn't hear the moaning of zombies or the sounds of somebody screaming. Strange. Those were the two sounds she had grown accustomed to hear in the streets of Venice. What was going on?

She took a secret exit out of the coliseum and found herself in an outdoor parking area, where Harry's car was supposedly parked. The area itself looked more modern, with towering white buildings topped with satellite dishes, and large, glass windows that gleamed in the red sun. Nothing like the old stone buildings in the parts of Venice she had been in.

The sky was turning a sickly color of orange, a color Amy had never witnessed before, and one she was hoping to never see again. It was a dreadful color, reminding her of paintings she had seen of people's portrayal of hell; nightmarish and full of disturbing creatures. She rested her right arm on her left elbow and sighed quickly and quietly.

"It's too quiet…" Amy muttered to herself, looking around her suspiciously. She turned to the left a bit and suddenly saw Harry's light brown car, somehow gleaming underneath the red sun. Harry was always keeping things ornate and polished. Upon seeing the car, Amy suddenly felt a wave of relaxation come over her body.

She walked toward the car, about to hop in until a zombie jumped out from the right and raised its fist down to pummel her.

Amy jumped back and let out a startled scream. She shot the zombies head, its muscular body falling to the ground. Amy clutched her chest and heaved a couple big grunts before she went to examine the zombie.

It wore no shirt, but it wore long, large army-style pants with the American soldier pattern. Strange. It wore a green beret on top of its head…even weirder…and both its eyes appeared to be missing.

"How in the devil did it know I was coming?" Amy asked. "Could he smell me…hear me?" It was that moment she realized that some of Goldman's mutants were more advanced than she thought they were.

She hopped into the car and put the key into the ignition, starting up the car. She put her hands on the wheels and put her foot on the start-break.

"Prepare yourself, Goldman…" she said, driving down the winding street. She passed by what looked like to be zombie blood all over the place, an indication that a lot of zombies had been killed around here. This was a big relief to Amy, and she continued to drive what appeared to be a wide road that was leading her to a big silver bridge…that was leading right to Goldman's headquarters!

_(If you're wondering why Judgment and Hierophant haven't made appearances in this chapter like they did in the game, please read Chapter 1 and 2 and then you'll know why). _

Amy gasped in both happiness and shock. They were huge! She had never seen buildings that were so big…and menacing looking. Like the other buildings in the modern part of Venice, the Goldman headquarters were big and white, and full of glass…yet there was something that looked quite menacing about them. Amy, although frightened, almost shouted out in excitement.

"We've made it!" she cried out to herself. "We-we've actually made it! There's definitely no turning back now."

She continued to drive forward out of the tunnel, until she found herself on the wide silver bridge.

"Dang, Goldman sure has a lot of money to spend," Amy said.

She drove slowly and casually, until suddenly something happened she wasn't expecting.

Two metallic, silver-skinned zombies jumped onto the hood of her car. They had bald heads and large, round, black eyes. They wore shiny, black pants. Both of them each bore a pair of laser-like blue knives. They were robotic looking and large, and very, very frightening.

Amy shouted at the unexpected sight and swerved her car, the two zombies sliding off the hood and falling on the pavement with a THUD! Amy, still recovering from what just happened, almost swerved her cat off the bridge…into the water. She managed to straighten herself and her car out and get back into focus.

"What in the world was that?" she asked herself. "I better be careful!"

She ended up smashing the car in through rusty, metal doors, knocking them off their hinges, somehow not damaging the car at all. She continued driving until she found herself less than a quarter mile away from the building. She parked the car underneath the tunnel and walked out under the burnt-orange sky…and right in front of the Goldman building, which towered up to the sky like a king's throne.

She shot down two of the mime-looking zombies and two zombies that both had worms pounce out of their chests in an attempt to bite her, in which they failed in. One the four of them were dead, she made her way to the doors. Before she entered, however, she looked up at the building in shock and wonderment.

"So…this is Goldman's headquarters," she said, bemused.

It was then, suddenly, the sky turned an even more frightening color of orange. Amy's eyes widened as she stared up toward the sky. Then suddenly, a large window at the very top of the Goldman building suddenly exploded, clouds of smoke billowing out, and shards of glass fell all over the ground outside. The sound of glass shattering rung in Amy's ears, but she was thankful that no glass had pierced her.

It wasn't until a few seconds later was the event what really shocked her.

After the glass shattered onto the ground, a tall, demonesque creature fell from the very top floor, and stopped itself once its feet were just a few feet off the ground. It just stood there, levitating in the air.

Amy gave a blood-curling scream. It was the most horrifying thing she had ever set her eyes on!

It was tall, and thin in the legs and arms, which were very long. It has white, pebble-like armor, which was stained red with blood and black with burn marks and ash. It had exposed muscle on its left arm, right elbow, left thigh, and aright shin that was red as crimson with thick, black, pulsating cables that sounded like a heartbeat whenever they throbbed. Its feet were long, and had only three toes; two in the front and one in the back, and had only three fingers. It's ears were strange, for they were large and elf or donkey-like. Long, dark ram horns were on top of its head, making it look even more daemonic and menacing, but the icing on the cake was the long worms that jetted from all parts of its body.

Amy was in shock. She looked at its face. The left half of it was white, a slanted eye with a dark iris stared back at her in a mischievous manner, with a grinning mouth. However, on the right half of its face was rotting away, completely exposing muscle. Its lips had also rotted away, exposing long, white, ivory-colored teeth. On the right side there was no eye, instead there was only a socket, with a worm jetting out.

His arms were wrapped protectively around him.

Were the two totally different-looking sides of his face to symbolize two different personalities? Amy didn't know the answer

Amy was in complete shock…but was in even more shock when she finally put 2 and 2 together.

'The 1998 Curien Case…' she thought to herself 'The one Dr. Curien so-called his "Masterpiece"…that killed him, and escaped…but was killed by Agent Thomas…and…and…"

She didn't have to look in her "mutant book" to figure out who this was.

"No…" she said, first to herself, but she found her voice growing louder and louder…more afraid, something she didn't want the creature to know she was feeling. "No…No! It can't be…you're…you're…"

The creature just levitated there, waiting patiently for her to finish. Amy felt bile rising in her throat, but she held it back, and she managed to choke out the name she almost dared not to say.

"MAGICIAN!" she found herself choking up. She bit her bottom lip and stared at the levitating creature, who seemed to gain a smile a bit on the left side of his face. Amy stood there in complete fright, wondering if it would respond back to her.

Finally, it spoke.

"I've been waiting for this time to come…" it spoke, surprisingly calm. "You have no future! Either I get you…or the Emperor will..."

'Emperor?' Amy thought to herself. 'Who was Emperor? Oh well, guess I'll find out later…if I make it out of THIS alive.'

The creature then locked his eyes on hers. "Anyway…" he drawled. "Your fate is in our hands…"

With that short statement, the creature finally flew quickly to the left as quick as lightning. It went so fast that when Amy blinked, it wasn't there anymore.

Amy gasped. She didn't imagine the whole thing, did she? She stepped back a bit and looked in all directions. Nothing. Nothing but the frighteningly orange sky and the sounds of the wind making occasional moans. She shuddered. Had the whole thing just been in her imagination? Something phantasmagoric? Strange…very strange.

She stood there for a minute, motionless. After a bit of waiting, she sighed to herself in relief.

'It must be my imagination going wild,' Amy thought. 'But still, that was pretty weird.'

She put her gun in her skirt pocket and started walked toward the doors of the Goldman building. Then, she felt a cold, hard claw wrap around her elbow.

Amy froze with fear.

'Oh, no!'

She heard a dark chuckle behind her, and then felt herself being raised up off the ground and pressed against something hard. She felt hard claws on both her arms, holding her against something hard and bumpy. She heard the laugh again, and she fell into a terrified silence.

"Did you really think I'd let you get in THAT easily?" the voice asked, coolly.

She gasped and turned her head, and found herself staring at a chest. She quickly looked down and saw that she was at least three feet off the ground. Suddenly, terrified, she looked up, and saw the Magician's face. He was grinning at her; the ram horns on top of his head making him look much more evil.

'So it wasn't my imagination.'

She could feel the Magician's chest go up and down slowly behind her head. He was calm.

He then lifted her up a bit and began to whisper in her ear.

"Zeal told me how…good a service you were to him."

Amy's body froze. She was both embarrassed and scared. She couldn't believe that the Magician actually _knew _now that she had screwed a goblin-thing and a suit of armor. She gulped and kept listening.

He knew she was listening, mortified. This made him grin.

"I guess you did well, for he and Kuarl both spared you your life."

Amy held her breath.

The Magician then chuckled.

"You must have done a good job, for he has never spared anybody. That must mean something, now must it?" Another chuckle. "Well, after thinking about it, I've come up with a deal. If you do a good job on me as you did with him and the suit of armor, I will spare your life. Sound like a plan?"

Amy, with bad images flying through her head of what the Magician might do to her, suddenly shouted out her answer.

"No!"

A stunned silence. "No?"

Amy shook her head.

A deep sigh. "Alright then, it looks like I'll just have to kill you."

She felt one his claws start to heat up, getting warmer and warmer. What the hell was he doing? The heat built up in his hand, getting hotter and hotter, until Amy just gave in.

"No, please! Don't kill me! I'll do it…I-I swear I will! I'll do good."

His claw cooled down, and she swore she felt his smile.

"Very good girl," he whispered. He set her down. She knew exactly what to do. She took of her boots, socks, skirt, and underwear. She left her shirt and coat on. When she finished undressing her bottom half she stood before him with her legs spread, showing her genitalia.

She saw his eye widen in arousal, and his breathing became more erratic. It was then at that moment Amy saw his male organ start to unsheathe itself from between his legs. She blushed. It was large, but it wasn't thick. Instead it was long and slender, and looked very smooth, and looked like it was made of the same material his flesh was made out of. Amy then pondered to herself if it would fit all the way inside of her. She felt her vagina get wet.

The Magician looked at her, his eye full of lust.

"Well, isn't this erotic?" he said. "It seems that both of us are aroused."

Amy put her hands behind her back, waiting for him to come and sweep her off of her feet.

The Magician knew exactly what he wanted her to do…except he wanted to do it a bit differently.

"Now my dear agent…" he began. He raised his voice to a roar. "YOU SHALL FEEL THE FIRE OF MY FIERY LUST!"

He swooped down to her faster than lightning and swooped her swiftly off the ground. He wrapped his armored arms around her, protectively. Amy wrapped her arms around him, shuddering in excitement. She was ready for him, and he appeared to be ready for her.

However, the Magician decided to surprise her. He suddenly shot up in the air with him in her arms, the force of the pressure impaling her on his dick.

Amy let out a scream of both surprise and pain. The Magician began to breath erotically, and he flew east, the force of the wind keeping Amy on his dick.

Tears filled Amy's eyes. It was so painful! She tried not to show him that she was crying, for a fear that he might kill her. She bit her bottom lip to keep from shouting out. She never thought that it would be _this _painful. She breathed large, heavy breaths, and tried her best to calm herself down. She buried her face in his chest and let out silent sobs, her body quivering in fear and pain.

The Magician flew quickly for a couple of minutes, ignoring her almost-silent cries of pain and the shaking of her body as she sobbed. He saw his destination.

A thick, soft, golden field was just straight ahead, in the middle of sloped, green countryside. It was warm and pleasant looking, and was in an area where nobody else seemed to be. He knew nobody would disturb or hear them there.

He flew downwards toward the middle of the golden field and landed softly on his feet, right in the dead center of it. Amy stopped her silent sobs as soon as she felt him land down on the ground. She picked her head up and saw that they weren't in the city anymore…but rather…a gorgeous countryside.

He pulled her off his penis and lay her down on the ground, with him sitting next to her.

"Did I hurt you?"

She nodded right after he finished the question.

He looked down at her vagina and saw that she had bled a bit. He looked down at his manhood and saw a little bit of blood on it. He shuddered and wished at the moment he could give her a look of solemn and apology instead of a quirky smile.

"I'm sorry."

Amy's eyes shot open. Did he really just apologize to her? The android saw her eyes shoot open and he laughed.

"Yes, I can't believe I just said that, too." His tone got to its normal dark tone again. "Lay down and spread your legs out. I'll be more gentle this time."

Amy obeyed and lay down on the ground, which was covered with soft, golden grass. It was quite comfy. She gave a small sigh of profundity and she made herself comfortable and she spread her legs out.

The Magician felt his organ stiffen a bit more as he rearranged herself on top of her, the tip of his manhood grazing her opening. With his claws he pinned her arms down on the ground. She drew in a large gust of breathe as soon as he pushed himself into her, filling her up.

Amy's eye widened and her mouth opened in an o-shape as she moaned. The Magician had the urge to kiss her. Even though he was eight-feet tall and she was an overage of 5'5", it was his very long legs that made his much taller. He knew this as a fact. Once when he stood next to Goldman, he towered over the man like a skyscraper, yet when he sat down with him, he was just about the same height as him, excluding the ram horns.

So instead of Amy staring at his chest while he was inside of her, she could see his face, clear as day. Her eyes were closed, moans emitting from her mouth. It turned him on so much that he almost orgasmed on the spot, but he slowed his thrusts down a bit to hold the orgasm back.

He slowed himself down a bit, making Amy grunt with disappointment. The Magician laughed inside his head as he bent himself down and *attempt* to kiss her. Since half his lip was gone, exposing his gums and teeth, he was having a hard time kissing her lips properly. She tried to lean her head up to kiss him back, but since he was holding her arms down, she could barely muster to lift up the upper part of her body.

The Magician sensed that she was trying to lean up a bit, and he loosened his grip. She gave a sigh of freedom as she leaned her head up to kiss him on the mouth. The Magician groaned and closed his eye, savoring the wonderful kiss, all the while thrusting into her tight love canal.

Amy gave a small giggle as she felt the worm jetting out of his eye writhe against her cheek, tickling her. She leaned her head up, exposing her neck to the Magician. He gave a small grin and rubbed his lips against it, just barely tasting the sweetness of her body. She groaned and fell back down toward the ground.

He arched his back a bit and rubbed his lips against her neck and breasts, rubbing up against her sensitive nipples, making them erect in arousal. He stared in fascination as they grew and he rubbed his cheek up against her breastbone, savoring the delicious diva he was inside of. Zeal was right! She _was _a goddess.

Amy panted and sweated, and orgasm burning in her belly. Magician sensed his orgasm coming, too. He never experienced an orgasm, but he sure as heck wanted to experience it now, especially with the beautiful lady he was with. They both drew in a gust of breath and he thrust himself into her, almost to the hilt on his cock.

Amy gasped and moaned "Please…I want you deeper inside me. Go faster!"

The Magician grinned. He wouldn't let her dominate him _that_ easily. He took her breast in his clawed hand and started massaging it roughly, one of his sharp fingernails flicking against one of her erect nipples.

A small shock ran through Amy's back. She arched her back and gave a groan of pain and pleasure. He clamped his claw on her breast, starting to draw blood. Amy's body shook.

"Beg for it…" he said.

Oh she would beg all right!

"Please! Please! Go deeper inside me!"

"Beg for it!"

"Please master; fuck me like no other person has ever fucked me before!"

"Beg!"

"PLEASE! Oh fuck me as hard as you can! Fuck me in my tight cunt, master! Please, master!"

The Magician let go of her nipple. Her pinned her down and thrust into her with all of his might. Amy howled in pleasure. This was even better than the other bosses she fucked. This was by far the best one of them all. He was so fast, agile, and his dick was smooth, with an occasional lump or armor here and there. It felt amazing!

She arched her back, her breasts bouncing back and forth with each thrust, driving the Magician closer and closer to the edge. Amy groaned and threw her head back. She wished this would last forever, she never felt so much ecstasy in her life!

With one last thrust into her love canal, when he thrust all the way up to the base of his cock, both of them came, throwing back their heads and shouting out toward the heavens in ecstasy. Amy orgasm shook her whole body like a hurricane, flowing all throughout her whole body. Her vaginal juices ran down her thighs and on the ground. The Magician shot his spunk into her, his cum leaking down her thighs and onto his organ.

They both orgasmed for a full minute, before both of them collapsed in a heap on the ground, slick with sweat. Amy raised one of her hands up and patted the Magician on the back.

"That was amazing…" she whispered.

The Magician grunted and pulled out of her.

"Ugh…*pant* *pant* Glad to be of *pant* service."

. . .

He flew her back to the Goldman building. Cradling her in his arms as he flew. When they got the Goldman building the sky had turned a more sherbet-color, a much nicer color than it had before. Amy looked up at the sky it sighed. It was almost like the color of…fire.

The Magician set her down gently on the ground, where she put her underpants, skirt, and shoes back on. She made sure she had everything before she proceeded. She buttoned up her jacket and pulled down her shirt, making sure to fix her bra before she did so. She turned around behind her to thank the Magician…again.

But he was gone.

She raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Are you hiding from me, again?" she asked in a playful tone.

No answer.

She stood there for a bit, waiting for him to come out. After a bit of waiting, she finally turned toward the Goldman building and sighed, and slowly walked up to the doors.

"Hmm, I wonder where he went," she said quietly, then the doors in front of the Goldman building automatically opened, and let her inside.

**Wow, this chapter was intense. It was so much fun to write though so it wasn't too hard! I can't believe I actually managed to WRITE a chapter like this. Lol. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will be up momentarily. Don't worry. It's not the last. The last chapter is after the next upcoming one. Or maybe not. Maybe I'll throw in an Amy x Johnny of an Amy x Ken or something along those lines.**

**I dunno. Just look out for the next chapter, which will be coming up momentarily! **

**Until then, tah-tah for now!**


	6. It's All According to Plan

**I apologize for the big delay on this chapter. It was supposed to be published a week ago but I got delayed because the place I was staying at for my vacation did not have a computer, so that is why this chapter got postponed. Trust me, I haven't given up on this story, there is still more to write! I'm not sure when the chapter after this will be up, but I promise it won't be that long of a wait. I cross my heart. There is no smut or lemon in this chapter (yeah, I know. You're probably booing me right now, but trust me; the next chapter will be good. I was originally thinking of Amy having sex with Goldman, but then I thought "What the f****? Amy supposed to be hunting down Goldman, and scr*wing him is a stupid idea!" so I didn't include sex. This is just a build-up chapter. However, don't skip this chapter. If you do, you probably won't know what's going on…so just read it, please. The next chapter will be up soon.**

** Yeah, sorry with the apologies. On with the fic.**

** P.S. Goldman's voice in HoTD 2 sucks ss, so pretend he has the voice he had in HoTD 4, it's 100x better! (I didn't make him "LOYF Cycle" because that's just plain stupid…even though it would have been kind of funny, I didn't do it. SOYRRY).**

***I make Goldman say a couple of things he didn't say in the game, so yeah.***

**Anyways, on with the fic…**

**CHAPTER 6: IT'S ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN**

Amy found herself in the enormous Goldman building shooting at what appeared to be naked zombies made of metal…strange, but it was probably one of the more tame things she had seen that day.

The building itself was enormous, with walls that were shiny and white, lots of elevators, and windows EVERYWHERE. It was one of the most modern-looking buildings in the city, yet Amy knew that Goldman had had his headquarters set up here for a while. The CEO had probably made so much money, that he furnished the place up…and then went insane.

Amy ran toward the elevator and promptly pushed the button down, only to be greeted by more metalloid zombies rushing out the elevator doors. She sighed and loaded her gun, then shot them all in the chest.

"Maybe I should have shot them in the groin," Amy said to herself. "That would have been much better…"

She got into the elevator and the elevator promptly shot up, taking her up to the 50th floor, which also happened to be the top floor of the building. Amy held in her breath as the elevator gave a little "ding" as it hit the top floor. She cocked her gun and stepped out into a hallway with Diorite flooring and silver walls…and it appeared to be even more modern looking!

"How much money does this guy spend?" Amy questioned.

She turned to the left, and of course, was greeted by more metalloid zombies…naked. Just fabulous.

As they ran toward her, Amy pointed her pistol at their heads and wasn't afraid to unload bullet after bullet into them, their heavy, metal bodies falling back from the large impact of the bullets. Amy smiled triumphantly as she continued down the hallway, which ended up taking her to an incubating room, the incubators full of corpses. She looked at them in awe and shock.

"Oh my, so this is where the zombies are incubated."

She ran through the dirty, blood-smelling room and ended up in a shiny hallway that lead straight up to Goldman's office. The hallway smelled clean, and of bleach. It was the only room where there were no zombies…another reason why it probably smelled nicer than the other rooms Amy had been in.

She ran forward, not bothering to turn back and she bolted two stairs at a time; up the metal staircase, where two doors opened automatically, revealing the humongous, modern-looking, and almost-empty office of Goldman…with Goldman sitting behind his desk, smirking triumphantly, just like a kid who won a prize. Why was he so calm?

Amy stepped forward without hesitation, anger bubbling inside of her.

"I have been waiting for you…friends," he said his voice in a dream-like state." Upon hearing Goldman's voice, Amy found herself shaking a bit. Was there something wrong with him?

"Goldman!" Amy explained, pointing her finger at Goldman in anger. "Do you even know what you're doing? Aren't you at least a little bit frightened? I've made it all the way here with barely any scratches. The AMS is stronger than you think, Caleb!"

Amy saw Goldman's eyebrows rise with surprise upon hearing her call him by his first name. He kept his hands folded on his desk and then suddenly gave her a serious face.

"Can't you see?" he began. "Humans are destroying the life cycle of nature, and that is why I am doing this…to protect the life cycle, my dear. I have made a creature to rule over mankind!"

Amy was now curious. "You mean this whole time you've been hiding away you have made a mutant? I…I-well…I admit, I wasn't expecting that."

Goldman was now grinning wickedly. A ruthless feeling burned in his eyes, and Amy could see it beneath his dark glasses. Hr gave a merciless laugh and stood up out of the chair. His hands rested by his sides calmly. What was his next move going to be?

"I warn you, _friend_…" he said, putting an emphasis on the word "friend". "You can just leave here with no scars, no injuries, no nothing...I will let you go, and you will not say a word OR You can stay here and fight this creature. It's _your _choice. I warn you though, I would personally not choose the latter." He began to laugh.

Amy pointed his gun at him. "Or I can arrest you right on the spot."

He immediately stopped laughing. He now looked angry. He lifted up his hand and looked at Amy in a malevolent manner.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Goldman suddenly shouted. "OUR NEW RULER, THE EMPEROR!" He then grinned at looked at Amy again.

"Don't worry, dear…" he said. "It's all going according to plan." He then gave a long laugh and flipped the switch.

** OOOOH! Suspense! Again, sorry for lack of sex, but it will be prominent in the next chapter. Leave a favorite and/or comment, and I'll see you next time! Until then, tah-tah for now!**


	7. A Chilling Cimax

**Hey guys! My computer kept breaking down while I was trying to write this chapter so that's why this chapter is up late. I am pretty happy with how the chapter…and this entire story have turned out. Thank you for following this story, my sincere followers!**

**Anyways, on with the story…**

**CHAPTER 7: A CHILLING CLIMAX**

Amy felt the floor beneath her rise up to the roof of the building, where they were greeted by a night sky…and a strange looking incubator that was sphere-like. Inside the incubator was a figure that looked as if it was almost made out of ice. It was curled in a tight and fetal position. Goldman was standing behind her and smiling malevolently. Amy caught his evil grin and was about to point her gun at him if the incubator didn't shatter to a million pieces and the ice creature floated out.

It wasn't ice; really…it just kind of looked like it. It was so strange and strangely serene.

It spoke in a bizarre monotone voice. "I am…the Emperor!" it exclaimed. "I am the one…who shall rule over nature. I shall destroy…and hate mankind! I am the Emperor!"

Amy studied it with awe. It was beautiful! The Emperor had a shiny body and metallic-colored eyes. Like the Magician, there were two horns on top of the creature's head, except they weren't like ram horns. They looked weirder…yet that made the creature more beautiful. Amy had to admit, the Emperor was a beautiful specimen.

She heard Goldman start to laugh. "I see you ogling my creation, you entranced AMS Agent. I feel pity toward you. He's so beautiful that you can't stop looking at him."

Amy toward toward the Jewish man. "Shut up, you. Because of you I have to kill this thing to ensure it doesn't cause any harm to anybody! Don't you feel ashamed of yourself?"

Before Goldman could even think of answering, a new voice answered the question.

"I know you think I'm beautiful…"

Amy turned her head toward the Emperor, who made a motion with his hand. "I know you think I'm beautiful…this would bother me, it is a bit perturbing…but…I don't. Do you think you know the reason why?"

Goldman himself was now just as awestruck as Amy. Amy shook her head from side to side. "I'm sorry to say I don't."

She then saw the Emperor smile. "Because," he began. "I think you're the most beautiful thing that Earth could have ever created!"

Amy heard Goldman gasp out loud. Amy was still shocked, if not even more. "Tell me I'm dreaming…" Amy said out loud.

The Emperor floated closer to her. "Why, I don't think you are. I am telling you the good an honest truth, you're beautiful. At least, I think you are. You are so beautiful that there is something I would like to give to you."

Amy's heart skipped a beat in excitement. Goldman was still standing there in shock, almost disturbed by this situation. Amy smirked and looked into the Emperor's beautiful eyes, ready to take whatever he was going to give her.

"And that would be…?"

The Emperor paused for a moment before gulping and looking at Amy's body from head to toe. "My…my virginity."

Amy's mouth fell open like a big cavern. That was the _last _thing she was expecting this gorgeous mutant to give to her. She was shocked beyond belief…even more shocked when the Magician had make her fuck him. She saw the Emperor smile a bit, waiting for her response. Amy's throat felt dry, and this was the same time when she realized she didn't hear Goldman behind her. She turned around…and he was gone.

"What the…where did he go!?" she both asked and exclaimed. "Oh no—he's escaped! We must-

"He threw himself off the roof," the Emperor said very calmly. This guy obviously wasn't afraid to state his mind.

"What the-he did!? You saw him do so!?"

"Yes."

Amy stood there, looking East. So many crazy things were happening at once she kept wondering to herself if she was actually losing her mind. Firs the Emperor wanted to have sex with her, then Goldman tosses himself off the side of the roof. This was so bizarre she almost felt like throwing herself off the roof, too.

The Emperor broke her chain of thought. "I do not know why he did such a thing. I thought it was kind of bizarre, but I would have killed him anyway." He gave a mechanical laugh, then swooned over to Amy, who was still in a daze, looking East. He put his arm around her and startled her.

"Kitten, are you willing to take my gift?"

She looked at him disgusted. "Is your dick going to be specially gift wrapped for me?" She showed obvious sarcasm and anger in her voice. The Emperor just kept her arm around her and gave off another monotone laugh.

"Haha…well, we can gift wrap it. Your vagina can be the wrapping paper."

'This deity is strangely clever,' Amy thought. "Why do you want to screw me so badly? This is scaring the crap out of me."

"Because you're my beautiful Passionflower. I sense that I shall not live very long, for if I was actually immortal like how Goldman bragged to the other scientists I was, then I would make you the Empress. I wouldn't even make you immortal. You're perfect the way you are…as beautiful and ripe as a fresh mango and perfectly tender…perfectly sweet." He kissed her on the cheek in lust.

Amy was flattered. "How kind of you! Unfortunately, my virginity has been taken, Emperor…I guess since you're the Emperor we're kind of role switching."

Emperor shrugged. "I do not care. All I care about is being inside you this moment and being able to hug your warm body. Undress now, woman and bow to me."

Amy couldn't believe she was going to fuck something on the rooftop. It was strange, but she did always like to try out new things. She took off all her clothes slowly, pondering the situation before bowing to in front of the Emperor respectively.

"Oh your highness…please fuck me. I am your slave."

The Emperor already had an erection, and was staring at her in all his glory. Before I am inside you…you would please come and do me another favor." He lifted her chin up and brought her lips up to his cock, gently brushing it against her red lips. Amy Groaned and gently took the chilly cock between her full lips. Emperor moaned out loud as Amy began to suck forcefully.

The Emperor desperately wanted to cum in her mouth, but he wanted to have his seed for her womb. She sensed he was trying to hold back and she stopped with her constant sucking and let it down to just occasional slurps, still making the Emperor want to cum.

He sensed he would orgasm soon, so he pulled his dick out of her mouth, making Amy frown. "Oh your highness, your cock tastes so good!"

Emperor gently patted her head. "I think you'll like this even better." He made her get down on her hands and knees like that Zeal had made her do, and he positioned his penis to her vaginal opening. Amy shivered as she felt his icy cock her sensitive cunt lips. She was ready for this, and she wanted him to plunge in as fast as he could…and the Emperor did so.

He thrust himself into her with almost painful and pleasurable force. Amy's body was jolted forward, almost taking her body off of his member. The Emperor simply grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto it. His jaw clenched as she felt her warm pussy walls squeeze his male organ. He now figured out the reason why she was no longer a virgin. Every guy would want a piece of her!

He heard Amy call out his name in pleasure with every thrust he made. She was getting as much pleasure out of this as he was. She had fucked all kinds of bosses today, and, other than the Magician, who thrust like a bullet drain and had lava-hot semen, this was the most pleasurable out of them all. The Emperor was so big that he almost filled her up completely. Hell, he almost felt better than Harry! Amy kept her eyes closed, pretending that Harry was fucking her like this. It made the situation even more pleasurable.

The Emperor's penis gave an occasional throb here and there, signaling that he was ready for release…but he kept holding back. He bent over as far as he could and started nibbling on her ear. He took one of his hands off her hip and put it over her right breast, squeezing her nipple here and there, sending an icy chillness down it. Amy almost cried out in pleasure, but he bit her bottom tongue and kept it down to a quiet moan. He continued to rub the nipple for some time while he thrust, then took his hand away and rubbed her clit with it.

Amy couldn't hold back much longer. "Oh…oh Emperor! Oh my god…I'm near the brink!"

The Emperor toyed with her clit for a bit before withdrawing and placing oit back on her hips. Only a couple more thrusts and he would cum inside her. He counted inside his head, and with a huge thrust, he leaned over and yelped toward the heavens with Amy…who was also cumming.

"I am…I am…orgasming!" the Emperor cried out, shooting hic cold semen into her. The semen came in large does, and it spilled out of Amy's cunt and onto Amy's inner thighs. Amy was still crying out in pleasure by the time Emperor pulled out of her. He felt honored to have fucked such a magnificent lady. He wondered if she was really a goddess.

It was then he felt another feeling, except this feeling wasn't so good. It was inside all his body, and he knew it was a bad signal.

"I think I'm going to self-destruct!" he cried out. "My systems are jammed up…I should not have fucked you!"

Before Amy could even ponder what was happening, he floated dreamily up into the sky, holding his head. He clutched it tightly in his hands and shouted "I am..I am…" before flying up a bit more and exploding into the biggest explosion Amy had ever seen in her life. A majestic blue filled the sky before it was now just another empty black sky.

Amy was shocked. Now the Emperor was dead. This was so bizarre, yet she was glad he died. He probably would have destroyed most of humanity…probably including her. She stood up and daintily put all her clothes on. She didn't bother reloading her gun. She knew that the fight was almost all over.

Goldman had warned her of a successor…but who was he referring to? Amy didn't know, and she didn't want to think about it. She simply pulled out a specially-made AMS pocket flashlight and climbed down a ladder that led off the roof and into the top story of the building. With the flashlight she guided herself to the elevator, which was no longer full of weird robotic creatures. She stepped in and pressed the button on the very bottom, signaling the first story.

When she got down, she walked carefully through the and stepped through the self-opening glass doors, where she was greeted by her fellow AMS Agents, a bunch of flashlights, and a hoard of locals whom she had saved. They all gathered around her on the top of the marble stairs.

"Thank you so much," an old lady said. "You saved me and my family.

"And you saved my daughter, Rosie," the old lady's daughter said.

Gary and Harry strode over to Amy and embraced her. 

"Goldman is dead," Gary said. "We cannot believe how far you have made it. Amy! You saved everybody! There are still zombies out there, but now we have underground homes that are being built! You sure diminished the zombie population."

James gently patted her back and signaled that everybody move away from the building. The group of people did so. Amy looked at Harry and gave him a grin, but then out of curiosity, turned around. And there, she saw Goldman's dead body, sitting on his own blood…almost giving the same malevolent smile as he did earlier.

**THE END**

**OMG guys…this was pretty awesome to write! I am not planning on writing any more chapter stories but holy cow was this fun! I hope you enjoyed this little story. I will miss writing it, but I need to move on. I will see you in the next story.**

**Until then, tah-tah for now, loves!**


End file.
